Whispers of a Spirit
by ShaduofTexitar
Summary: Title subject to change. Yugi's dad is out of prison and has pulled Yugi away from everything he knew. How will he cope? He finds a strange cat that brings him comfort, even through the pain his father puts him through. But what is so specail about this c


Yugi stood outside the Kame Game Shop one fall evening as he paused his current activity of sweeping the leaves and dust off of the porch and look up to the sky with its lights dwindling ever so slowly. A tinge ran down his spine. A storm was brewing somewhere. His eyes drifted back down to the porch.

Things were so quiet now, now that Yami was gone. Yugi really missed him, but knew things had to continue on. Yugi looked back at the sky. What was Yami doing now? How was he? What was the afterlife like? Did he like it where he was? Does he miss Yugi?

Yugi's eyes went back to the task again, a smile, sad, yet genuine, set on his bright face. Wherever Yami was, he concluded, he was fine and happy, or at least content. That made Yugi feel good too. As he swept away leaves, a calmness washed over him. He sighed, happy that everything was alright.

A black car, a medium sized sports car, pulled up to the curb as a gentle breeze blew by. Yugi perked up and watched as a tall man with black hair tipped in magenta stepped out of the car. He was big and burly, his face stern. His brown eyes were dark and cold. His face was angular and sharp, his features set in a semi-scowl. His eyes roved around in slight disgust, sending the message that he found this setting inferior to his own self-created greatness, and stopped when they fell on Yugi. That's when the man's expression changed to a smile, a falsely warm smile. Yugi could see the lie on his face.

"Yugi!" he greeted in insincerely affectionate manner and walked over with outstretched arms, beckoning Yugi into them.

Yugi didn't though. He merely shied away, holding his broom closer to his body in a defensive manner as though that were a weapon. The man could see the fear and distrust in Yugi's eyes. In all honesty, it wasn't that hard to see.

"Well, can you tell me where your grandfather is?" he asked promptly as he lowered his arms.

"He's inside," Yugi responded cautiously.

"Very good," the man nodded and went inside, rustling Yugi's hair with his hand as he passed by, causing Yugi to shiver as he did.

Yugi watched him go, letting out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding once the man was inside. Yugi shook his head.

That man's touch was like ice. It wasn't really so much that the man's body was cold. Nothing like that. It was more the manner it was done in. The motive behind the gesture was cold. This man was cold underneath.

Yugi's arms began to shake as he nervously went back to sweeping. It wasn't cold out, but that man…that man scared him.

Yugi wasn't positive, but he thought he knew that man. That man was someone from his past, and someone he had hoped he could forget and never see again. Vivid, horrid memories came back to him and flooded his mind. Yugi frantically hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. Yugi never wanted to see him ever again. Yugi hoped this was nothing. He hoped this man was just one who looked like the one of his nightmares.

Numbly, Yugi continued to sweep. Busying himself helped. However, the tinkle of the store bell stopped him. Yugi looked up and turned towards the door of the Game Shop to see Grandpa stepped half way out of the door and talking to the other man inside.

"Just let me talk to him Zared," Grandpa called as he eased out of the door.

A wave of fear washed over Yugi, coming and leaving just like those on the beach, as Grandpa stepped out of the shop, closing the door behind him, and walked over to Yugi.

Wrapping an arm around Yugi's shoulders, he stated in a low tone, "Come, we need to talk."

Yugi's stomach twisted itself into many tight knots and his heart seemed to jump up into his throat. It was never a good thing when Grandpa stated it that way, and the feeling of dread pulsed through him as Grandpa led the teen to a nearby bench. The two sat down, feeling the coldness of the metal seep through their pants.

"Yugi, your father's been let out of prison on parol," Grandpa stated, causing Yugi's mouth to run dry. "That was who got out of the car earlier. I'm sure you sort of recognized him. Anyways, he's come to take you home with him."

Yugi looked at Grandpa in horror.

"I don't wanna go with him," Yugi cried.

"I know Yugi," Grandpa nodded. "I don't want you to go either, but you have to."

"Why?" Yugi demanded, though he really did know.

"He's your father and true legal guardian," Grandpa stated calmly, though his demenor was simply a mask. "I know you remember the arrangement we set up before he went to prison. You must go."

"Can't you go to court or something?" Yugi vainly pleaded.

"No, Yugi. The court will simply say that it would be best if you were with your real father," Grandpa shook his head.

"Please Grandpa, please, don't make me go," Yugi pleaded desperately, tears starting in his eyes. "Don't make me."

"I'm sorry my boy," Grandpa put his arms around Yugi, who was emersed in tears from crying by this point, in a loving embrace.

Yugi grabbed onto to Grandpa, unwilling to let go, desperate for it to go away. He clung to his mentor as though that would make the problem go away, as though holding on to Grandpa would allow him to stay, as though it would change his father's mind. Yugi knew better. He wanted to stay, but he knew that no amount of sorrow and tears would allow him to. The teen knew he couldn't get out of it.

Grandpa sat in silence, allowing Yugi to get it out. It was only best. Yugi was a sensitive soul, and if he were not allowed to show his feelings, it would do more harm than good. So, the elder just sat and let Yugi weep and after a mintue or two, Yugi calmed down enough to regain his composure. He pulled away and sat ridgely with his hands pressed on the bench between his legs as he stared down at the ground.

"Where does he live?" Yugi asked quietly, his voice almost inaudible.

"In Baston," Grandpa replied softly, watching Yugi carefully for his reaction.

Yugi was silent as he digested this, his face blank and unreadable.

"That's over three hours away from here," Yugi choked out when he realized where this town was.

"Yes," Grandpa nodded slowly.

"I won't be able to see my friends very often, if ever," Yugi continued numbly.

Grandpa hugged him again and stood to his feet, looking down at Yugi in sympathy.

"You need to pack," Grandpa stated, his voice trembling a little. "Your dad wants to be home by ten."

Yugi nodded absently and stood to his feet as well.

Dazedly, Yugi went up to his room, pulled out his suitcase and backpack, and began packing his clothes among other things. He was calm and unfeeling as he packed his life up into two bags. He packed everything in the closet in no time at all for he didn't own very many sets of clothes or shoes that still fit. In his backpack, he put rolled up posters that he had pulled down. He packed what little toys, games and puzzles he had; he didn't have many for he usually just messed with the ones in Grandpa's shop. He packed his papers, personal papers, and their files. All his drawings, his writing, all his feelings, his history, was being packed away. His deck wasn't one of the items on the to-be-packed list for it was already in its belt holister at his side.

His room was looking very bare as he closed his suitcase. The last thing he packed hurt. The last thing caused him to break. His composure cracked as he lowered his Duel Disk into his backpack. He fell to his knees, tears spilling from his eyes. The hopeless feeling he had been holding back washed over him. And he couldn't hold it in.

"Why!" he cried, sobs racking him. "I don't want to go! I don't want to leave! Yami help me! I don't want to go alone! Please don't let me go alone! I don't want to go alone,' his words faded to sobs. "Please…"

Outside, a gentle breeze blew, cararessing his window, and words whispered through it.

_I will not leave you._


End file.
